


Bereaved

by wyldethornes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Pit of Heresy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldethornes/pseuds/wyldethornes
Summary: They had not spoken in moons.  What once was, buried and gone.  She could never tell him no. What could have been, lost in the depths of Luna.  OC/personal canon worldbuilding.
Relationships: Asher Mir/Original Character(s), Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. On A Galilean Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline for this fic puts the events of Shadowkeep spanning over close to a full year, versus only during the Season of Undying. This fic would occur near the beginning of Season of Dawn, allowing that Pit of Heresy was not available until then, or rather that it was a one time thing.

Wind whispered across Echo Mesa, filling the eerie calm of the night. A Hunter stood atop a Vex terraformation, cloak fluttering behind her. The entry to the Pyramidion was quiet, save a few Vex stragglers. Nights such as these were rare and deeply needed. She turned her gaze in the direction of the small outpost nearby. With any luck, her Gensym Scribe would be sleeping peacefully, although she knew the discomfort of his arm was growing more severe each day. Most would not notice the change in him, as most were accustomed to his short and blunt mannerisms. Alyakim, however, had noticed Asher was slowing down. He tired more easily, his transformed arm was becoming more prone to spasms and twitches. He was quieter, more resigned; the lines in his face were deeper and his eyes darker. Still, he persisted, documenting and testing, checking and double checking every iota of data. Alya stood beside him, an ever-present sword and shield, his Gensym Knight. She had remained on Io for several seasons now, resigning from her Vanguard duties to become Asher’s full time assistant. Other Guardians still dropped in to assist him, of course, but Alya found purpose in his research, and his heart. Besides, since Cayde had died, the Tower wasn’t the same, her family wasn’t the same, nothing was--

Alya’s bright yellow eyes narrowed as she pulled off her helmet, and she exhaled. Asher had become as much of a comfort and stability for her as she was for him. She had tried to convince herself, for a while, that she hadn’t been running away from everything, coming here, staying on Io, running across the steppes and plains, exploring every nook and cranny, reveling in the freedom. Guilt still pawed at her now and again, thinking of the mess she’d left behind, but she and every other old Hunter knew better than to stick around. With no Vanguard to enforce things, morale slipped, and whispers of The Dare being ignored swirled. No, her guilt was outweighed by her sorrow, her fury, her refusal to be chained. The loss of her long time friend had been a devastating blow, tearing her fireteam apart. Io had been a refuge, close enough to keep an eye and ear out, but a safe distance to allow herself to heal. Alya still felt a duty to humanity, even if now her path was set on a different course, a course to discover what was hidden but could be unraveled. She could feel it, had felt it, when the Pyramid had awoken on Luna. The subtle shifts between Light and Dark had never escaped her notice. In the middle of the night, she’d sat up, a sheen of sweat on her skin. Asher had laced his fingers with hers, ice blue eyes burning in the dark. 

“I believe my cousin has bitten off more than she can chew,” he had murmured. “If you need to go, go. I will be here, continuing our research.”

When the call had come through the Vanguard channels not long after the disturbance, Alya had curled up beside the Warlock once more. Memories long dormant of the Lunar Battlegrounds, endless droves of Hive, final deaths, flooded her mind. She used to not be so fragile of heart and mind. 

Perhaps she always had been, but now she was free to feel those things, free to let that vulnerability grow. Her fireteam disbanded and scattered to the winds, too many friends buried and gone, and a beloved whose days were numbered. Perhaps she had earned the soft sobs she had woken with the next morning, the nightmares unyielding for days after. Just as she had earned her freedom on Io. She had poured herself into work once more, had even returned to the Tower once to pass along some information to Torin-9, who had subsequently passed it to Ikora. The Exo Hunter had remained in the Tower, young enough to not fear being saddled with the role of Vanguard. 

“Someone has to stay behind, what with everyone else vamoosing,” they had said, waving a hand. Their scarlet eyes had darkened slightly. “‘Sides, someone has to keep an eye on Jay. Still don’t trust him not to do somethin’ stupid. Idiot ran off into the damn Catacombs with no back up not a week ago…”

_ Janyx,  _ the Awoken thought, shifting her Inaugural Address, studying the wear. Her brother- through name and bond and shed blood and tears- had been on a downward spiral since Cayde-6 had passed. He had been there that day, assisting the Hunter Vanguard with a favor to Petra. Alya wasn’t sure which of them was worse at saying no. In the end, her brother had walked away from the disaster, but not whole. Part of him had died in the depth of the Prison of Elders, alongside Cayde and Sundance. She had watched him tear through the Tangled Shore, stood by as he and their sister fell apart. It hadn’t been a secret that their sister was an Eliksni sympathizer, as many Guardians were, but the revelation of her  _ relations  _ with the Prison Warden had thrown a wrench into things when it was brought to light the part he played in Cayde’s death. Aisling had left the City, the Vanguard, left  _ them.  _ She had not returned. 

“You aren’t gonna get anywhere drudging all this up, Ally Cat,” the Hunter whispered, wiping the tears from her face. The old nickname soothed and hurt all at once. Long gone days chasing stars and enemies of the Dark. Andal and Cayde curled up by a fire, Shiro-4 cracking a joke at their expense. Glimpses of Shin before he vanished, Darkness and Light meeting in him and finding balance. Tallulah, reluctant but determined as she stood by Osiris and Saint-14 as the first Hunter Vanguard. Then Caliban-8, then Andal, then Cayde-6. So many gone now. “When did you get so soft, Alya?”

“You’ve always been soft, Alyakim.” He was so quiet sometimes, she was convinced he could have been a Hunter. His nature was knowledge, understanding, thirst for answer and reason. A gentle hand found her lower back and rubbed in soothing circles. “However, you have always been the perfect kind of soft. Understanding, nurturing. You’d mother every living creature in the universe given half a chance.”

The Hunter turned, smirking at the Awoken man. “Am I supposed to feel complimented, Gensym Scribe?”

“Most certainly, my dear.” Asher returned a toothy grin. “And I will continue to do so, if you will sit still long enough.”

“You know staying still has never been my strong suit.”

“I am painfully aware. Restless as any Hunter, but I’ve always envied that energy. Just don’t let my assistants know.”

“Oh, your secret will stay safe with me, dear Scribe,” she teased, bumping gently against his side. “Can’t have anyone but me getting the best of you.”

“Now, now, that is completely unfair. Eris also gets this side of me, although on a more familial basis.” Asher’s eyes lifted up to the stars. “Feeling as you do, having so many years of pain and sorrow. You are soft, yes, but also strong and unbreakable. I admire it about you. And I regret that I will one day add to that pain.”

Alya grimaced, moving to nuzzle against the man’s jaw. “You silly man. I’ve known what the end of the line was. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She pressed her painted black lips against his cheek, leaving a mark. A little claim. He grumbled but made no attempt to wipe it away.

“We have much to do tomorrow. The Vex incursion may have been delayed, but Ikora has asked for some information that I must dig through my records for. Apparently, Osiris is making some kind of newfangled machine, and she is trying to make sense of what he is doing. She will not share details with me, however.” He harrumphed. “Typical.” He shifted, meeting her eyes. "We'd best get some rest. The patrol can wait till morning. Come lay with me, beloved." 

As the pair made their way down the structure, back to their shared tent, Alya focused on Asher’s words. She would remember every one, even after he was gone. As she had done for everyone before him she had lost. 


	2. From Luna's Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ritual discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative liberties taken as there is little information on the timeline of Shadowkeep, as well as little dialogue about the discovery of the Pit of Heresy.

“So what exactly do you make of this ritual?” A Warlock stood close to Eris Morn as they studied video feeds and data recordings. “Far as I could tell, they’re channeling the energy of the Nightmares, but from there…” 

“It would seem quite likely that the Daughters of Crota are using the dark energy to fuel another ritual. A never ending cycle of sacrifice and death, but what they are trying to achieve, I am unsure.” The woman shook her head, lips drawn. For several weeks, they had been monitoring the rituals in Sorrow’s Harbor, the seismic activity coming from the area. “I can say, with certainty, whatever they are doing is causing the disturbances. It is likely deep underground, to keep it safe from Guardians. Especially those who have a past of slaying their kin.”

“Yes, well, I was only part of their grandfather’s death, thank you.” The Warlock removed his helmet, growling. His mouth synths flashed a vibrant yellow, orange eyes bright as flame. “And, I suppose, their aunts and uncle. If you want to get technical.” 

“They will not forget, nor will they forgive. No matter where you are, they will not forget you. Any of you,” Eris murmured, shaking her head as a phantom floated close to her side. “Janyx-7-”

“Just Jay is fine, Eris. We’ve been working together this long,” the Exo shifted, moving just close enough the phantom evaporated. “Don’t start acting as if you’re asking too much of me now. I’ll figure out a way down below the Harbor and come back. I have a feeling whatever it is down there, I’m going to need a fireteam.”

The Hunter-Once nodded, shoulders hunched. She was tired, Janyx could tell. “Thank you. I had hoped to have more answers by now, but as always, nothing can be straightforward.”

“Have they ever been, as far as the Hive are concerned.”

This earned him a small smirk. “No, I suppose they have not.”

He turned and summoned Dally, setting a nav point to Sorrow’s Harbor. He could easily transmat there, but the Sparrow ride would be good for his mind. 

“Jay,” Eris called softly, causing him to pause. “If you prepare to go into the depths of Luna, I suggest you choose your fireteam wisely.” There was an emotion in her voice, barely traceable. Jay knew it was regret. He’d heard it in his own too many times. “The Hive are dangerous even when not entering the unknown. Knowledge and experience are important, yes, but trust will be what keeps you alive.” 

The words sent a shiver down his spine, but he nodded, donning his helmet once more. Nezarac’s Sin fit snugly, and his optical receptors adjusted to the dimmed view as he sat on his- _his_ \- sparrow, and set off across Luna’s dusty trails. 

* * *

“You know,” Dally whispered, “we could probably see more if we were, I dunno, _closer._ ”

“And if we were any closer, dear Dally, we would be sniffed out and have an unnecessary fight on our hands,” he muttered back. “All we need to do is find the entrance to whatever the hell is below us.” He’d managed to hide near the Keep, able to puzzle out that the entrance had to be close to if not inside the walls. None of the caves were deep enough to lead to what he was searching for. He’d been watching for several hours now, and nothing had changed. Aside from the coming and going of a group of Guardians- younger ones, who didn’t remember the terror of Oryx, the might the Hive could have- as they ripped through the waves of Nightmares and Hive guarding their strange ritual. He needed to remember to find what he could in regards to the ritual once he found his way below. 

The only place he hadn’t been able to scope out had been the pathways just inside the Keep. One led deeper into the Scarlet Keep. The other, down below to the Pyramid. He had no interest in pursuing either path, or getting near the Pyramid anytime soon. Not after the last time. Nightmares of the past, silky words that tasted of poison and death. Jay’s thoughts drifted to the inner walls of the Keep again. 

His train of thought paused, remembering the seal, out of place between the two paths. Was it really so simple?

Jay blinked through the Void, landing near the entrance. He quickly dispatched the Acolytes, evaporating them. He felt the energy from their deaths’ pulse through his body. Worst case, he could Nova his way out of a sticky situation. The Exo made his way to the seal, kneeling close but not quite touching it. He peered through the green soulfire, glimpsing the dark below. He could vaguely see the bottom, far underground. 

“There you are.”

* * *

The Exo sat at the controls of his- _his_ \- jumpship, staring at the stars. He hadn’t informed Eris he’d found the entrance yet, deciding before returning to her, it was best he gathered his fireteam. Ikora had told him, not long ago, to assist the woman with anything she needed, by any means necessary. Now, Janyx prayed those words extended to pulling active duty Guardians. He’d sent messages to them both, and was awaiting a response. He knew one was currently on the dunes of Mercury, assisting Osiris and carving their way through the Corridors of Time. _To think not two years ago I was pulling them from the muck of the Arcology._ The other was currently running a patrol round in the EDZ. He hesitated to ask them, being young and less experienced in Hive matters, but Eris’ words had shaken his core. He knew if it was back against the wall, Torin-9 and Riley-13 would have his back, fighting to the end. That was, if they responded. 

Jay had never been the best at keeping in touch, and that had worsened since everything had fallen apart. He sighed, knowing where this line of thinking would lead. It was hard enough, being in this ship, even if it was his now. Orange eyes stared at the stars. His mind wandered to the first time he’d truly encountered the Hive. When he’d been sent into the Dreadnaught, alongside his sisters. 

_“Hear me out. I can’t trust this to anyone else, and I know you know how to keep things hush-hush.” The Hunter Vanguard pulled him into a side alley, too close for comfort. Too close for the looks and comments they’d been passing for awhile now. But this wasn’t a pleasure visit. “You know those stealth drives I sent you after? Ah, I mean, of course you do. So, I may have convinced Amanda to rig ‘em up on a certain scary woman’s ship-”_

_“Between the stealth drive and the smell of Hive on Eris’ ship, it shouldn’t be hard to sneak past the Dreadnaught’s sensors.” Janyx brought a hand to his chin, thinking. “If we can sneak past the sensors, we can set up a transmat zone-”_

_“And send in the calvary, yes, there ya go!” Cayde whispered excitedly, blue eyes bright._

_“You know I’m not going alone. My sisters would kill me, and probably you, too.”_

_“Oh, trust me, neither of your sisters are high on my list of people to piss off, ‘specially Alley Cat.” He winked. “And I know better than to break up a fireteam.”_

_“Sounds like I’d best tell them we have moving orders, then,” Jay moved to exit the alley, a hand grabbing his elbow to stop him._

_“Hey, just,” Cayde wasn’t looking at him, was looking down just enough for the hood of his cloak to hide his expression. His voice was quiet, a hair too soft. “Don’t do anything stupid, ya hear?”_

_Jay’s throat tightened and he nodded. “Of course not. I’ll- we’ll be fine. What could go wrong?”_

A different time, a lifetime ago. Surely not just five years ago. Or was it six now?

Janyx shook his head, checked his missives. Both Exos had agreed to rendezvous with him at Eris’ outpost in 12 hours. That gave him enough time to get the fourth member of their fireteam. Abnormal, larger than a normal strike team, smaller than a raiding team. But Jay knew they would need experience, even more than he himself had. He had been aboard the Dreadnaught, been to the Ascendant Plane, to Oryx’s throneworld. He had even once entered Crota’s. However, there was only one Guardian he trusted with his life who had been to the depths of the Hellmouth before and knew the Hive’s strength and tricks. 

Janyx set his nav to Echo Mesa, Io, and mustered his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and I appreciate the feedback I've been given. <3 This is a project of love to world build and fix my OCs backstories. The chapters are on the shorter side, but it does help with burn out.


	3. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline for this fic puts the events of Shadowkeep spanning over close to a full year, versus only during the Season of Undying. This fic would occur near the beginning of Season of Dawn, allowing that Pit of Heresy was not available until then, or rather that it was a one time thing.

_The air was bitter, thick with smoke and tainted ether. The last traces of Sundance’s Light faded into nothing. Everything in his senses screamed,_ wrong wrong wrong. _He should have brought Alya, should have brought Ash, she knows the Prison better than anyone besides the Warden- where was he, where was Variks, was he alright, Ash would be heartbroken if anything happened to the bastard- Gods dammit Cayde, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a simple mission. Helping out a friend, paying a debt. Corrupted Fallen, a prison break._

_“Life forms ahead,” Dally whispered, shock causing their voice to tremble._

_“Stay out of sight, no matter what,” Janyx hissed. His grip on Midnight Coup tightened as he moved through the corridor into the next room._ Faster, faster, faster.

_Red light illuminated eight vaguely Fallen figures, and a ninth, shorter figure in a cloak. Cayde lay sprawled, motionless, on the floor. The shortest figure turned, revealing golden orange eyes. The Awoken Prince. Cold gripped Jay’s core as the man spoke._

_“He didn’t feel a thing,” he sneered, brandishing the Ace of Spades._

_Jay moved without thinking, firing shots from his hand cannon. The airlock sealed, bullets ricocheting. Horrified, he ran to Cayde. The man laid on his back, body wheezing and whirring. A large hole stared at Jay from the middle of his chest. Blue eyes blinked bright for a moment before dimming as the Warlock removed his helmet._

_“How’s… how’s my hair?” the Exo man coughed out with a chuckle. Jay shook his head, summoning Dally to scan the man, to fix this, to stop this. “Speechless. Typical.” His voice crackled, fluctuating lower than normal._

_  
_ _  
_ _“Cayde, I swear on the fucking Traveler-” Janyx started._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Jay,” Dally murmured, “there’s nothing I can do. I-I’m sorry.”_

_Everything went numb. He reached under the Hunter Vanguard, pulling him close to his chest. The wheezing was much louder, rattling through Cayde into his own body. “Cayde, no, no no, I’m sorry, I-”_ _  
  
_

_“Listen, Jay… This… this ain’t on you. This… is what I get for playing nice.” A cough tore through the Exo, his hand gripping Jay’s tightly. “I am sorry I dragged you down here. But I don’t regret… a damn thing.” His eyes flashed brightly again, meeting Jay’s orange ones intently. Cayde’s breathing was becoming more labored and uneven as he continued. “And you tell Zavala and Ikora… the Vanguard… is the best bet… I ever… lost.”_

_The Vanguard’s hand went slack, his eyes dimming for the last time._

* * *

_Screams ripped through the air, Guardian and Hive alike. Lunar dust rose in clouds, flashes of Light and weapons coloring the grey haze. Bodies lay scattered, too many to number, so many familiar faces. Live as long in the Light as she had, and she could name almost everyone. At least the ones she could recognize beyond the mutilation. Broken Ghosts crunched under foot as she sprinted, concealed in Void, Solaire steady and cold in her head._

_“Shaxx was right,” his voice was monotone. “There’s no hope left. Run. Don’t look back.”_

_“I can’t do that, Sol, you know that,” she sobbed aloud, dodging around an Acolyte and ramming a Void knife in its center eye. Calling on the Light, cold, hungry, angry, her bow appeared as she turned and shot, square in the middle of the Spawn of Crota. Thrall and Acolytes tangled in her web, tethered and squalling as bullets rained on them. She could see him, the Hive Prince-God, in the distance, trudging ever forward. Wei Ning’s blood still stained his blade._

_Alya threw a smoke bomb, granting a brief reprieve as she ran to the small contingent that remained._

_“We can’t hold anymore!”_

_“They’ll end us all at this rate!”_

_Panic, pain, fear rang clear in the Guardian’s voices. Alya took an unsteady breath, forcing her voice to work._

_  
_ _  
_ _“We have to move. We can’t stay here. If we do, we die. I’ll send word to the other commanders, if anyone will answer. You all, go, now.” She motioned to the far crevices and hills. “Don’t stay in large groups, move as fast as you can.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _They wouldn’t all make it, she knew._

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Alya,” a Hunter murmured. A Bladedancer named Joselin. She was bleeding from a cut in her side. If she made it back to the main forces, it’d be a miracle. “You can’t hold on your own.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _The Hunter drew a shaky breath, steadying herself. “Maybe not, but I can keep them busy and blind long enough to give you all a chance. “ She nodded to a Titan- Vell- to pass down command to him. “I’ll see you all starside.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _She moved in front of the group, listening as they scrambled away. Praying this was enough. Praying she’d survive this._

_“Cayde,” she whispered across comms, “Guardians inbound to you. I don’t know how many. Get them safe, get them out. Send word to the Vanguard and Consensus. We can’t do this. Hope I’ll see you again soon.”_

_“Alley Cat, what--” she had Solaire cut the line. She dug deep within herself, plunging into the Void. It was hungry, deep, consuming. She lost herself in the depths and let go._

* * *

Alya sat atop one of the many fossils dotting Io’s landscape, trying to stifle giggles as Asher verbally dressed down a pair of Hunters and a Titan who had come to him for easy glimmer and materials. Unfortunately for them, they had not followed the instruction of the bounty precisely, and the specimens they had returned were “unusable, tainted, and damaged almost beyond recognition.” The Awoken woman was sure they would not make the same mistake twice, even as Asher still paid them and shooed them along. One of the Hunters spotted her and gave a small, sheepish wave. She nodded as they transmatted away. She jumped down lightly, landing near her partner’s console, tutting softly.

“You’ll scare them all off, one day. What will you do when you run out of assistants? I can’t do _everything._ ” She sighed, dramatically leaning against the wall of the outcrop. 

Asher snorted, eyes never leaving his screen, though she saw a smile tug at his lips. “There will always be Kinderguardians desperate for materials and bored to tears. Worst case, I’ll call on that bright Exo friend of yours. The Nightstalker.”

The Hunter hummed. “Last I had heard, Tori was busy helping Osiris with his new project. Running around the pathways of time. I’m sure they would be willing to drop by soon, however.” They had swiftly become her source for news from beyond Io, both Vanguard and otherwise. 

“You want to know how that brother of yours is doing.” Asher’s normal tone was gone, voice soft. “Last I knew, he was assisting my cousin on Luna.” The man stepped back, stretching and looking over the Cradle. 

Alya followed his gaze, then quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone. Asher was a private man, something Alya respected. Despite their relationship being largely one of mental and emotional connection, and no sexual connection, public displays of affection were not something Asher participated in. Too shy, too afraid of ruining her reputation, too short tempered for the teasing of a poor fool who would stick their foot in their mouth. Seeing they were alone, she moved to stand behind him, arms around his waist. “Wouldn’t it be nice to go and explore there? To feel the Traveler’s last sparks?” She hid her face between his shoulder blades, inhaling. He smelt of soap and open air and… vaguely, the salt of radiolaria. The smell of it was growing stronger every day, but neither one would mention it. She hesitantly brushed her fingers along cold metal, feeling the reflexive twitch. They’d tested several times now and found Asher had no true feeling in the limb, but Asher could control the limb enough to type and hold basic things. At times, however, it would spasm and send bolts of pain through the man’s body. Typically, this coincided with the Vex metal spreading further along his body. It was nearing his right lung now, causing discomfort when he exerted himself. His field work had become more and more limited, and she could tell he was getting more and more agitated. Alya devoted herself to doing what he could not, to study. Hunter though she may be, she was loyal to her Scribe and sought to understand. Someone needed to be able to pass along his knowledge and be able to translate his work, when the inevitable happened. 

The Hunter’s mind wandered, but she felt Asher stiffen in her arms. 

“Well, my dear, it seems you may not have to wait to find out how your incorrigible brother is,” he muttered, head turned in the direction of the transmat zone. She could see, over his shoulder, the familiar _Queen of Hearts_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories of disaster and the dawn of more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any feedback is appreciated. <3


End file.
